mafiaonlinegamefandomcom-20200213-history
Cruise Ship Mafia
Note: the Ship used in this is based off of the royal Caribbean cruise liner “Freedom of the Seas” Rules *Nights and days are based real time in central time. Night one will start Friday 8:00 Central time, and will end when ever P.M.s are in, latest being 8:00 A.M. Days are until 8:00 P.M. every day *If someone didn't participate in lynching(the act of throwing overboard) , they will be asked to be replaced, if no replacement is found, then they will be killed the second lynching that they are not active in. *When you die, you have two 'ghost-post' in gray to make, but it CANNOT reveal any information or hint at anything or relate to the game, it must be entirely off-topic *Nonsense posters will be warned and then punished Don't spam the thread(as much as I hated this rule, it is still in effect) *Rules are rules, so don't complain. Also keep in mind that Mafia is a game of elimination, and dying is part of it. *The roles will be determined completely randomly, so don't bias *There will be no hints or extra clues other than the information given *You may not post anything from outside the thread *Have fun … Or else... Roles The Baddies: Prisoners: (Escaped from custody on a luxury cruise liner) *Framer: Gets the ability that of the person killed by the prisoners the night before. *Threatener: Can send a message every night which will be posted in the night post. When the Threatener is killed, his role is revealed. *Techie: Stole a computer and hacked onto the cruise registry. Any night, but not 2 in a row, can see the faction (Innocent/Terrorist) of a player. *Hitman - Kills anyone that visits him/her at night Independent *Terrorist: kills on even nights. Once The S.W.A.T dies, he is out of the game. Invincible for the first night and day. Goal is to kill the S.W.A.T Agent Innocents: *Nurses (2): Picks a target to save each night. Cannot pick the same target to save twice in a row. One will be told that they can not save the Minor *Thief. Can save self only once. Have a 50/50 chance of getting BTSC at the begining, other wise must save the same person, or save the other. *Stage Magician: A true magician who passes as an entertainer. The SM can make a powerful illusion to save someone each night from the terrorist only. *Misson Handler: The person who helps the SA keep updated. As long as the MH is alive, The SA cannot be killed at night. *S.W.A.T (SA): A Expert in his field who kills for the Innocents. He kills on prime nights. Can not be killed at night while MH is alive *Minor Thief: A minor Thief who breaks into staterooms for fun. PMs me the name of a player each day and I PM their role. *Room Cleaner: After years of Cleaning rooms and seeing the ongoing of the cruise, he has learned the . The cleaner picks a player and then I tell them what the action is(cleaning, killing, saving, spy, role manipulation, or previous choice) to which they can either decline or carry out the action. Role manipulation is when the janitor chooses a role and chooses his own targets, and the person with the role is unable to use their ability *Registry Worker: The RW PMs me the name of a person and that person is removed from voting for the day, The RW also has a ¼ chance of finding out that persons role. *Prison Guard: arrests a person for one night (must PM me the player's name before the day post). The person is stuck and can only 5 messages while in jail. They may not use any day or night power while in prison, but they have a 50/50 chance of safety if they are attacked and saved (or else they get gang beat and stay in the hospital for another day).